Final Fantasy VIII action figures
Three sets of figures were made for Final Fantasy VIII. The Extra Soldier series made by Bandai included eight characters from the main cast. The figures were first sold individually and later collected into two box sets, featuring three figures that were never before released: Edea, Moomba, and Angelo. Each figure was roughly 6.5" (16cm) tall with limited articulations and high level of details. The Guardian Force and Monster Collection lines followed, made by ArtFX and distributed by Kotobukiya. Each figure in the Guardian Force series featured a bonus piece of the ship Ragnarok, which could be assembled once all eight figures were collected. The entire Guardian Force set also had a limited edition clear counterpart released. The Ragnarok pieces in these editions were clear as well. All of the figures from the three series, even the clear Guardian Force figures, were later distributed in America. The only difference in the American release was that the boxes/blister cards were translated, recolored, and the Ragnarok pieces were not included. Extra Soldier Series 1 These are packaged as standalone figures: *Squall Leonhart *Rinoa Heartilly *Zell Dincht *Irvine Kinneas *Quistis Trepe *Selphie Tilmitt *Seifer Almasy *Laguna Loire Extra Soldier Collection Volume 1 This is the only way to get the Edea figure. The boxset contains Squall, Selphie, Zell, and Edea. Extra Soldier Collection Volume 2 This is the only way to get the Moomba figure. The boxset contains Seifer, Laguna, Rinoa, Moomba, and Angelo. Guardian Force Series 2 Each Japanese figure included a segment of the Ragnarok figure that could be assembled with the collection of all eight Guardian Force figures. The English release did not include these pieces. Both English and Japanese sets are made in painted and clear versions. *Ifrit, includes the Tonberry figure. **Bonus Ragnarok Part: Arm *Shiva, includes MiniMog and Carbuncle figures. **Bonus Ragnarok Part: Main Gatling Gun (Under belly) *Odin & Sleipnir: Included Zantetsuken sword. Interestingly, the level of detail on these figures is pretty extreme where as in the game one cannot see these features, including Sleipnir's (horse) third set of legs that have been cut off with graphic detail (in the myths of Odin, Sleipnir had 8 legs). **Bonus Ragnarok Part: Body/Neck *Cerberus: Includes Angelo figure. **Bonus Ragnarok Part: Head & Neck *Siren: Includes harp and Cactuar figure. **Bonus Ragnarok Part: Arm *Diablos **Bonus Ragnarok Part: unknown *Bahamut **Bonus Ragnarok Part: unknown *Gilgamesh: Includes three of the four Swords: Excalibur (Blue), Excalipoor (Red), Masamune. Only one hand can carry a sword. **Bonus Ragnarok Part: Engine *''Ragnarok'' (no box): Can only be assembled using the Japanese collection of Guardian Force figures. Hardest figure to find out of all the figures. It can be assembled with 8 of the figures, and clear editions of the figures give clear pieces of the ship. *''Ragnarok'' (red box): Said to be sold for the English collection. Monster Collection Series 3 *Iron Giant *Forbidden *Odin: An alternate version of the Guardian Force set figure sold without the horse. *Tiamat *Ultima Weapon: The Largest monster of the entire series, nearly 50cm long. Includes sword as well as a pair of legs for the top humanoid half to separate from the "beast" part, something not shown in the game. Due to apparently poor design, once separated from the humanoid legs the top human half will no longer reattach properly to them. Thus buyers are left with the choice of either keeping the figure in humanoid form or keeping it in its "centaur" form. This is because the hole on the legs is too small for the ball joint on the torso to connect into the legs. This is easily fixed by slightly expanding the hole. Highly sought after and extremely rare, it can go for up to $200 on action sites like eBay. *Omega Weapon: A repaint of the Ultima Weapon mold with Omega Weapon's colors, much like in the game. Does not include a sword, and the humanoid part has a tail; otherwise it is the same as the Ultima Weapon toy, included the aforementioned design flaw. Which can be fixed by the aforementioned solution. Apparently, while rare, it is not as rare as Ultima Weapon, showing up more frequently on eBay, and usually (though not always) cheaper. External links *http://www.figurerealm.com/FiguresListChk.php?SID=304 Includes up close Photos of Figures. Category:Final Fantasy VIII FF 08